Galleta de la Fortuna
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: "La felicidad y la tristeza son dos caras de la misma moneda". Y, a veces, pasan de una a otra con demasiada velocidad.


Los personajes de _Mulán_ corresponden a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomo un rato para divertirme.

* * *

**Galleta de la Fortuna**

Habían llegado a una aldea en ruinas. Todos suponían que los hunos habían pasado de visita: algunas casas incendiadas, otras reducidas a cenizas, cuerpos sin vida actuando de lúgubres adornos. Una oscuridad devastadora, solamente iluminado por las llamas que engalanaban a ciertas cabañas; un tono rojizo que se esparcía sobre un suelo desecho, sobre escombros… sobre los vestigios de un pueblo fantasma.

Los soldados del Capitán Li Shang, siguiendo su orden, se adelantaron y se pusieron manos a la obra: era momento de darle una sepultura digna a las vidas perdidas tras la masacre. Pero eso no era suficiente para Shang, la preocupación y la duda adornaban su semblante: se suponía que su padre debería estar ahí.

Fue Chan Fu, el consejero del emperador, quien dio la noticia. En efecto, el General Shang estaba en ese pueblo. Pero, desafortunadamente, ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Su casco se había hallado en un área especialmente desértica y su cuerpo, unos metros más allá.

Las horas que le siguieron al suceso fueron las más largas para el Capitán. La confusión del momento, el encuentro de sentimientos y la rabia e impotencia de no haber hecho nada, era lo que lo trastornaban. También lo eran el dolor de la pérdida, el odio y el deseo de venganza contra Shan Yu, líder de los hunos. Pero esos sentimientos pronto se transformaron en un aumento de determinación. Iba a vencer. No estaba solo, tenía un ejército que él mismo había entrenado.

Ping Fa, un soldado que había despertado el respeto del Capitán, se acercó con cautela hasta su encuentro. Shang se hallaba parado frente a la tumba de su padre. La espada del General destellaba bajo la luz nocturna.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz queda.

Shang se incorporó y pasó a observarlo. Ping llevaba su casco bajo el brazo y una mueca de tristeza adornaba su rostro. Más allá del soldado no se veía a nadie más. Su ejército debía estar descansando luego del trabajo del día. Él así lo había dispuesto, unas horas de descanso que estaban por acabarse en ese momento.

—Gracias —respondió, casi en un murmullo. Aún así, Mulán (o Ping) logró escucharlo.

—Siempre que neces…

—Lo sé, Ping —aseguró, adelantándose un paso.

La chica se dedicó a mirarlo un momento. No era un secreto (aunque sea, no con Mushu y Cri-kee) que el Capitán despertaba _cierto _interés sobre la jovencita que se hacía pasar por hombre. Pero ella sabía que los sueños que tenía regularmente con su líder no se cumplirían nunca. Por eso, las acciones de Shang la mantenían entre la curiosidad y la alerta.

Los ojos marrones de Ping siempre tranquilizaban a Li, es por eso que, siempre que charlaba, lo hacía con su soldado predilecto. Le costaba un poco aceptar que él, ese chico debilucho que se convirtió en todo un guerrero, tenía una cierta influencia sobre sus actos y manera de pensar.

Shang nunca sabrá qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer aquello. Tal vez la situación por la que pasaba, el frío que sentía, la oscuridad del día o la mirada que Ping le dirigió. No lo sabe. Solo está seguro de que acercó su rostro al del soldado atónito frente suyo y dejó que sus labios se encontraran en una caricia suave.

Con delicadeza, Mulán sostuvo el rostro del Capitán con una mano y él se permitió ahondar el beso, permitiéndose _sentir_.

Pero en cuanto la falta de aire le hizo poner sus ideas en orden, se separó de Ping y lo observó perplejo, como preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de haber permitido aquello. Sonrojado, corrió la vista a un costado. Avergonzado de sí mismo era decir poco.

Mulán también adoptó un lindo tono rosáceo sobre sus mejillas, pero miró al suelo intentando ocultar la sonrisa en su mirada.

—Lamento eso —soltó Shang con voz tiesa, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el campamento.

—No hay problema —susurró ella, sin que Li llegara a escucharla. Aunque aún estuviera representando a un hombre, tenía unas increíbles ganas de saltar y gritar como una niña por todo el lugar—. Cuando quieras.

El General Shang seguía abrumado. Pensó que era lo más _gay_ que había hecho en toda su vida. Por eso, a pesar de que sentirse estúpido y traicionado al enterarse de que el soldado Ping era, en realidad, una mujer, también se sintió sumamente aliviado.

Mulán, aún cuando hace mucho tiempo que está casada con él, sigue pensando que fue muy tierno.


End file.
